Enveloped in darkness
by aurora's black tear
Summary: Some people wonder what might be the strongest matter in the world...some answer 'the will to live'...when one's soul is taken then what will become of their emotions?
1. Losing the grip

Enveloped be tragedy 

He sat on the swing, the rain droplets fell silently but every time it comes in contact with the surface a bit of the silence disappears.

Why does he need to stay alive when no one cares including himself?

He stares at the gun beside him, he picks it up…just this second he allows himself to lose to it…to death. Maybe this time death is not that bad after all, maybe it is a chance that is given to all humans to run away from reality. Although his vision is already blurred by the rain and coldness, his eyes still detects a figure that walks towards him. The black figure gets closer and closer until it stops in front of him.

Slowly the figure's left hand appear on top of the gun where as the other hand is moved in front of the gun…swiftly but steadily he brings the gun down and moves it away from the boy's reach.

"Are you giving up?" the figure asked gently

"Huh?" the question worried the boy as he knew the answer

"Are you running away?" the figure asked again

The hair bands hung in front of the boy hiding away his eyes…little streams of water born from each strip of hair were falling to the ground.

"I see…" the figure knelt down so he was at eye level with the boy

His warm hands embraced his body, injecting warmth into them though he doubt they will recognise the definition of warmth after that incident.

"Isn't families loving?" the boy asked breaking the once silenced surrounding

"Some…" the elder answered

"Well….is mine….considered as a loving family?" another question asked to be answered

The figure closed the gap between the boy and himself forming into a tight hug

"In this blinded world love doesn't only come from family…you can find them elsewhere" the figure said

"Sir…is love considered an emotion?" the boy asked again

"Yes" he knew where this was going….

"He said emotions are for the weak!" the little boy's voice was raised in frustration

Tears were appearing creating a shiny layer of diamond coloured liquid coating the crimson eyes, although the tears were very well camouflaged against the rain. The little boy lifted his head, allowing his weakness to be shown to the man by the redness of his eyes. The only reaction he received from the opposite human was a gentle smile and a warm white scarf being wrapped around his neck.

"No matter what other's say you will always have the right to choose your own path" whispered the man

After he finished his sentence he stood up and brought out a hand in front of the little lost boy.

"let's go back" offered the man

"but…grand father is there" the voice had fear and horror

"remember suffering is and always will be the mother of happiness" said the man

As the boy held out his hand to reach for the man's, darkness decided to take over and just for a brief moment everything seemed peaceful, no pain, no death, no fear only nothingness. But he knew when he wake up everything will once again become hell….. but only this time he knew it was worth fighting against, and he won't lose easily for he was Kai Hiwatari.


	2. yet another possession

Losing yet another possession

Instead of being woken up like a normal 6 year old child, he gets torn apart from his peaceful dream by a sudden confrontation with the sheer pain of being soaked in freezing water as if it wasn't cold enough in Russia.

"When are you prepared to wake up?" spat a man wearing a rather scrubby cloak

"Sorry sir...I was tired" replied a stressed voice

Unwillingly, the boy got up and scanned the area quickly....identifying his clothes in a pile next to the bed he obtained it.

_Last night...what happened?_

Clutching the boy's right arm suddenly the man pulled Kai behind him as he walked out and into the long passageway which led to the laboratories. As Kai approached the room, his five senses detected phenomenons that he didn't like. But it wasn't the smell nor the sound in the laboratory that petrified Kai the most...it was the thing that is standing in front of him. His own grand father horrified Kai to his soul, his own grand father killed his parents in front of him, his own grand father tortured him little by little.

"Do you want to end this?" his grand father spoke in a low pitched voice

"What do you mean grand father?" Kai was slightly trembling

"Give me your soul and I will return your freedom" Offered the man

_Really? Is this nightmare going to meet it's end? _

"Is it...painful?" Kai asked anxiously as his grand father never did anything to him that didn't involve pain

"No..my grand son...my doctors will hibernate your senses" for some reason Voltaire's voice was hiding something

"Fine...I will give up my soul" Kai made his first choice in life and it maybe the worst

_Anything to get away from this sanctuary from hell...anything...how bad could it be, what is the use of the soul anyway?_

A smirk emerged from Voltaire's forever depressed face.

"Insert the boy into the glass chamber next to project YI (Yuriy Ivanov)" ordered Voltaire

Some men in white coats came towards Kai and injected him with some clear liquid which caused Kai to become drowsy immediately. As Kai became unconscious the men carried the young boy into he glass cylinder and closed the door ending the chances of the happiness being in the boy's future life.

"Start!" shouted Voltaire exited yet expected

Assortment of different coloures illuminated the room, fulfilling it with beauty and despair. As the soul of the boy was being ripped away from it's owner, the boy isolated in the glass cell next to Kai sheds a single tear.

_Yet another victim...he doesn't acknowledge the importance of one's soul or maybe he does but the mere fear for pain blinds him from that second choice to refuse his grand father._

The soul poured out crimson light into the room as it enters the cylinder above kai...at this point the smile on Voltaire evolved into a grin as he watches his one dream mutating into future reality.

"Rise great phoenix and become your master's weapon" declared Voltaire as both of his hands rises

The appearance of the soul transformed from a boy to the queen of all animals...the phoenix. As the phoenix cried for the awakening of his master the scientists implanted into the glass chamber where the phoenix was imprisoned with liquid nitrogen which caused her great pain and acknowledge fear.

"Get into the blade!" roared Voltaire

She had no choice, because of the forced birth of her she was greatly weakened and stood no chances of opposing. She flapped her wings and manoeuvred herself into the dark blue blade.

"Excellent, obedience is the only way of surviving here" sneered Voltaire

After the ceremony finished the scientists turned off the machines and everything became silent apart from the bubbling water inside the two chambers where the two boys were locked in. The same man which appeared last night came into the laboratory and stood in front of the glass cylinder where Kai was.

"Kai...do you understand that you have not only loss your soul but your emotions as well?" whispered the man sadly

He looked at the blade being held down by metal chains. His cold blue eyes displayed agony and pain.

"Dranzer...." mumbled the man

The bit chip glowed red and Dranzer flew out, creating a slight distortion in the space.

"My master is naïve...innocent he did not consider the consequences" signed Dranzer

"The child will no longer possess human emotions" implied the man

"I understand...my master will no longer experience sadness...nor happiness" Dranzer said in a soft tone

The phoenix produced a red tear...and closed her eyes. She gave the last cry of sorrow before returning into the blade. On spur of moment Yuriy's cylinder cracked and liquid started to leak out rapidly drawing the attention of the man. The man quickly approached Yuriy and held him close when the young boy fell defencelessly into his clasp. Blue eyes met with blue eyes...

"Father..." muttered Yuriy weakily

"Yuriy your Wolborg is completed...." said his father in a bitter sound

".....fine when my strength returns I will retrieve it" said Yuriy in a numb voice

_So, my son no longer possess emotions, of course Wolborg is now complete._

"Father...you are forbidden to these facilities please return to your room" Said Yuriy meanwhile getting up

"Yes...I will return but please get some rest you are fragile right now" requested the man now walking towards the door

The only reply he received was a small nod. Yuriy gave out one glance at the unconscious Kai then slowly walked away from it and left the room closing the door behind him he stared into space.

_So Kai you have chosen the same fate, now we must face it together_

Slowly Crimson orbs were exposed to the world, though clear vision was not available those orbs still studied the dark room carefully before locking it's attention on the trapped blade. .


	3. Numbed

Numbed

His eyes slowly absorbed the surrounding, distinguishing Dranzer kai closed his eyes and commanded Dranzer silently.

_Destroy the cylinder_

As the silent request from her master collided with her senses, the blade spun, shattering the metal chains. As freedom was obtained, Dranzer instantly dived towards her master, demolishing every fragment of the glass. Kai walked out of the remaining metal supporters and regained Dranzer holding it tightly in his hands he walked towards the door. Fetching the white lab coat near the door he wore it slowly. Before exiting Kai took one glance at the broken glass cylinder that once held his friend....a small smile appeared on the boy's face.

(out side the corridors)

"So is Kai accessible now?" asked Voltaire to one of his researchers

"Yes...I believe that by now he is ready to be trained" answered the scientist

"Excellent..." sneered Voltaire

Kai was standing against a wall that wasn't viewable for the two men as he listened to their conversation. Though his white coat was a brilliant camouflage against the white paint.

_Hn....Voltaire didn't change still thinking of me as if I was a procedure for his ultimate little plan_

Voltaire and the scientist entered the room where shock and desperation blew at them. There eyes widened as they saw the empty and shattered glass chamber.

"Where is Kai?!" demanded Voltaire

"Looking for me grand father?" responded Kai

Voltaire turned his head and saw Kai walking towards him. Immediately Voltaire's concerned face faded and was substituted with a cold and emotionless stare.

"You will be sent to a facility that will train you to become a exceptional blader Kai" said Voltaire

"I guess I possess no choice but to follow your orders" justified Kai

"Seems the experiment not only gained a powerful beast but generated intelligence as well" laughed Voltaire

Kai closed his eyes and faced the scientist

"Lead me to the abbey but first I must return to my room" requested Kai

"Very well" smiled the scientist

The scientist directed Kai to the entrance of the secret underground laboratory and told Kai that his clean clothes and blading equipment would be waiting for him in the master's bedroom. As Kai arrived in the great hall of his parent's mansion the aroma of medicine and blood perished and instead was displaced by a gentle smell of rose wood furniture. Stepping into his room his body collapsed and fell onto the colossal bed.

After a brief moment of restful sleep, Kai woke up but this time naturally not by a sudden contact with freezing water or a sharp sting from a red hot poker. Kai took off the lab coat and wore the clothes folded neatly in front of him. As Kai pulled the shirt away from the pile a white scarf slipped out.

_The scarf...that night...who was that man?_

A boisterous voice disintegrated Kai's thoughts.

"Are you prepared master Kai?" shouted the scientist

Kai walked out of his room his pure white scarf trailed behind him. Kai gave a slight nod to the scientist interpreting that he is indeed ready.

Kai looked out of the plane's window and once again lost himself in deep thoughts.

_Who was he....why did he stop me.....where is..._

"Yuriy?" asked a rather familiar voice that Kai recognised instantaneously


	4. Introduced to the blading world

Born from the same master

When someone is in doubt they go for help, when someone is in pain they go for help, when some one is in trouble they go for help so what if help is the only thing that's not available? Then they must learn how to cope without help...

Kai looked upwards and met with harmonious eyes. After a moment of silence,Yuriy gave the first respond by a tender smile and sat down next to kai.

"Are we still going to be friends?" asked Yuriy gently

"why...are you asking this?" Kai only replied with another question

"I can't feel...warmth.. only numbness" said Yuriy looking downwards towards the floor

Kai gave a imperceptible smile.

"I think that's for the best...having emotions isn't always a good thing" comforted kai

"But we are still going to be friends right?" questioned Yuriy

Kai observed Yuriy right in the eyes.

_Why is he keep asking this, is he worried?_

"yeah..." Kai said in a negligent voice

"Thankyou, Kai" Yuriy's voice had a element of sadness but was seemingly shadowed

Kai stood up and went to the lavatory walking quickly as he wants to get away from the boy as fast as possible he couldn't take it why is Yuriy acting so strange?He closed the door and slowly slid down against the wall.

_So, Yuriy you have your emotions...but why....and how_

A man came and knocked on the door.

"Master Kai we'll be arriving soon" stated the man

Kai opened the door, displaying his tired and stressed face he nodded and walked back to his seat. As a rush of cold wind came in contact with the boy's faces they could at once tell that this place would be no better than the mansion. They simply just moved to a different place of torture...but this time physically. Training would be hard and the punishments would be severe. A man wearing black cardigan and possessed purple hair approached them carrying a rather disturbing smile on his face.

"You must be the candidates" said the man viciously clapping his hands

"This is Kai Master Voltaire mentioned" said the scientist pushing Kai

Although Kai was only five he still didn't like to be touched nor pushed. It was done in a fraction of a second therefore the naked eye cannot pick it up but by the time Boris noticed what's going on the scientist was already on the floor.

"I see you have some talent" grinned Boris

Kai only looked away.

"So we better go back to the training centre" expressed Boris

It was at night when Yuriy and kai both heard the screams and cries of the children in the abbey. It was a laceration to their hopes as foolishly thinking they had escaped from Voltaire's clutches and torture when they gave up their souls....well at least one did. It was uneasy night for the two young boys as both were consistently woken up by the howling and roaring.

In the morning Kai and Yuriy was called to go to the training chamber, when they arrived they were confronted by varies instruments that they wouldn't even imagine that even existed.

_Hn...freedom...is this what my grandfather call freedom?_

"You boys will be training here for 16 hours per a day and a 5 minute break..." instructed Boris

"But...Kai's Dranzer is not fully completed yet" interrupted Yuriy

"Hand me Dranzer Kai" dictated Boris

Kai surprisingly did as told and held Dranzer out.

"Very obedient, you will only suffer if you protest here" Boris threatened

Boris grabs Dranzer and hands it to one of the scientist

"You can train now boys and don't you dare rest unless told to" spat Boris

Boris left the chamber as he speaks to the microphone near his ear.

"Take a sample, I want the new modified Dranzer made by next year!" Boris spoke into the microphone

Day after day Yuriy and Kai would train, and sleep, wake up in the morning train more then sleep again. So this pattern repeated itself about a year when the boys were acquainted to go to the testing chamber. Numerous machine was beeping and flashing when they arrived.

"Armatures! Look closes as you are about to see the most supreme blade of Biovolt history!" barked Boris

The children locked their visions on the black blade that was currently attached to the launcher, four other blades were released into the dish. After a short moment the black blade was launched and started to manoeuvre itself towards the four blades. As it came in contact with the blades it instantly shatters them into a million fragments. Kai placed his hands onto the glass screen and opened his mouth as he witnessed the power of the black blade. In the night Kai couldn't allow him to sleep, more accurately he couldn't go to sleep. The morning's little preview of the black blade really sunk into the boy's head.

_I need that blade this forever hopeless training won't get me any where if my grandfather wants me to be strong then I need that blade in order to become what he craves for. _

Kai got up silently not wakening Yuriy, he ran to the secret chamber, he was sort of drawn to it. Black Dranzer was born from Dranzer, but she was much more powerful, much more. He can hear her voice calling him, sucking him towards her. As Kai reached the room he saw the blade, although it was still attached to the launcher Kai still release it and placed t on his launcher.

_This is it....._

Black Dranzer was removed from the launcher and sent into the air. But her attack was also projected an it caused the chamber to be lit with black fire. The alarm was set off by the smoke, relying on the messed situation Kai ran away without notice.

_Sorry....._

Kai walked on the streets, clutching tightly the blue blade in his pocket. Suddenly a boy was short hair grabbed his arm.

"Are you a blader?" asked the boy

"...." Kai gave no reply

The boy saw one of Kai's hands was in a pocket, swiftly he pulled the blade out of Kai's hand.

"So you are, play with me" said the boy eager to have a blading game

"I am not interested" remarked Kai

"You damn well should be" moaned the boy

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Fine...I'll let you have a try" said Kai short tempered already

Kai got out his launcher and attached Dranzer onto it.

_Dranzer this is my first Beybattle please...try your best_

Dranzer sent out a spark of fire showing acknowledgement of her master's request.

"1, 2, 3 let it rip!" shouted the boy


	5. The taste of victory

Tasting Victory

Every single time Dranzer collided with the opposite blade, she seems to obtain a new move and insert it to her own knowledge. Second after second Kai's blade glowed more and more, it seems as it's learning how to attack relying on the power of the phoenix itself. By the time the boy was prepared for a attack Dranzer has memorized every single of the enemy's blades moves. Not only knowing the attack moves she knows the defence against them as well as her calculation ability is beyond sufficient. Effortlessly dogging the attack released she manoeuvred her self diagonally towards the spinning blade and knocked it out the pavement. A small smile appeared on Kai's mouth as the taste of victory is actually quite pleasant after all.

_Thank you Dranzer_

"Wha...what happened?" asked the now confused blader

"You lost that's what happened" answered a voice coming from behind the boy

Another young male came, pushing the short haired boy onto the ground he held his blade out in front of Kai.

"Look, I am not a blading machine, that anyone can come up and challenge" expressed Kai

"If you win then you can be the leader of our gang" offered the challenging boy

"And why would I desire such a thing?" questioned Kai

"We are the strongest bladers around, if you are interested in blading then becoming the leader of us helps" explained the boy

"I see..." said Kai looking down towards Dranzer

_I always lost against the experienced in the abbey...maybe it's time to win_

"Fine...entertain me" announced Kai

Once again the boys got into position and released their blades onto the pavement. Dranzer locked itself on a particular spot on the ground and seemed to look at the other blade's way of movement.

"Why isn't your blade moving?!" mentioned the short silver haired boy

"Because it's learning instead of battling..." remarked the boy wearing jeans who is trying really hard not to stay out of focus

The yellow blade crashed into Dranzer and started to steal the spin from Dranzer and taking it into self advantage.

"You are destined to lose if all you can do is steal" stated Kai

After that comment Dranzer flew in the air and landed on the yellow blade shattering the blade like bullet on glass.

"I shall keep to my promise you will be the leader of the Blade sharks from now on" confessed the boy

"look...I really don't care if I am the captain of what group of losers but I need to find the bit beast that is holds the ultimate power" implied Kai

"Then we will help you to achieve that" said the boy

Kai held his hand out and Dranzer flew towards his grasp.

"What's your name?" remarked the boy

"The name is Kai" Kai answered walking away

"I am Alex and he is Sean" shouted Alex

Kai waved his hands as a signal of hearing their names. When Kai was out of sight Sean waked up to Alex.

"He is strong" said Sean breaking the silence

"Yeah...and this was his first battle" divulged Alex

"How do you know?!" Sean said in a slightly shocked tone

"Because when he launched his blade it didn't get to work instead it learned from your attacks...if it got straight to work like a normal blade you will be out of the pavement before you knew it" claimed Alex

Kai walked down the streets of Russia, it was cold but his body sort of got adapted to it as no heating was provided in the abbey. He walked into a alleyway and slid down against the walls, the morning battles didn't help with his injuries the pain was all being introduced back to his senses. Kai held one of his arms and closed his eyes.

_Dranzer...you did very well today I am so lucky to have you with me as a companion...really I do..._

Kai was awoken by the sharp pain in his left arm...Kai clutched his arm and stood up slowly allowing himself to return to balance on his injured leg.

_Grand father all the pain you caused me...you will have it back _

Close to limping Kai walked towards the blading park full of armature bladers. The loudness of the screams made Kai groan why do people have to scream? Identifying the two losers from yesterday Kai went to them.

"I need to talk to you two" said Kai in a low voice

"Okay then" Alex agreed and dragged Sean out of the fight he was in

The three boys paced across the grass and went under a willow tree. Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"We need to get to Japan" said Kai

"Really?!I would love to go there I heard there are a lot of strong bladers there" cheered Sean

"Where are we going to gain the money from?" asked Alex

A smirk emerged in Kai's face he lifted his hand and pointed at a fat blader currently holding a ham burger and a bottle of coke in his hands.

"The fat and rich kid is going to give us the money" defined Kai

"No one would just hand over money to a unknown person" justified Alex

"Do you know the word 'bet' existed"asked kai ironically

Alex nodded and went and challenged the fat kid. After a while Alex came back handing the reward to Kai.

_Grandfather just you wait...I will become a blader that you will crave for _

"I will book the flight tomorrow so get ready and tell the others" Kai instructed to his team mates

"Okay Kai we will see you tomorrow" said the two boys

The airport was quite busy Kai stood near the schedule screen while the others went to get something to drink. The others returned after a couple of minutes holding varies of different drinks ranging form hot chocolate to coke.

"Took you long enough" complained Kai

The screen refreshed and displayed the Departure times of their flight. Russia to Japan.

"Let's go" said Alex

The group boarded the air plane and sat in their seats.

_I am leaving Russia leaving this nightmare zone forget everything...start new... start over. I will continue to train myself and mould myself into the blader that man covets. _

(In the dark abbey)

"Sir we have distinguished Kai's location he is currently travelling to Japan" informed a man

"Very well Kai...if you wish to train alone then I will let you do as you wish but if you think you will escape my clutches then you are very wrong" said Voltaire

A scientist entered the room covered in blood but it wasn't his.

"sorry to interrupt sir but it seems as that boy couldn't handle the power he is badly injured" notified the scientist

"I predicted the same...Black Dranzer is too strong for him..." said Boris

"It was interesting how it didn't injure Kai as much" added the scientist

A small smile dissolved on Voltaire's face.

"Indeed...give Wolborg back to that boy and revive him before his training starts" directed Boris

Yuriy was sitting on the floor resting against the wall his red bands hiding his blue orbs.

_Kai where are you?_


End file.
